


Effort - Dongwook

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dongju helps, Dongmyeong is sulking, Dongmyeong sucks at flirting, Dongmyeong wants attention, Fluff, Geonhak just wants attention from his boyfriend, Giwook is worried, M/M, Son DOngju is a sweetheart, The Dongdong twins are the cutest, an attempt of fluff, but he is better than Giwook, don't touch Giwooks bass, his boyfriend is Dongju, stan Onewe, surprise they're sleeping again, the two youngest are a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Dongmyeong is sulking because Giwook doesn't give him as much attention as he wants.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Effort - Dongwook

The tired boy looked up at his boyfriend. He was obviously sleepy. "Are you tired Myeongie?" He asked concerned. A nod, nothing more. "But it's only 9 pm?" The older nodded and turned around, facing the wall. He snuggled himself into the blankets, avoiding the gaze of his boyfriend. Latter looked at him confused and slowly sat down beside him, petting his hair. "Tell me what's wrong? Please? I'm worried about you." He tried to talk as soothing as he was able to. He never was good in expressing his feelings or this cheesy cute behaviour his boyfriend was into.  
All he wanted was to love his boyfriend and to get loved by him. Why should you give each other little presents or flowers? What is this important at a good morning or good night kiss? Why should he let Dongmyeong carry his bass? It was his most important object and he would never and he meant never let anyone else then himself touch it. Sometimes he really didn't understand the slightly older.

Dongmyeong on the other side loved cute actions and he loved to show his affection towards Giwook. He loved cuddling the boy and he didn't understand what he has against cute stuff. Sure his keyboard was important to him and he knows how much Giwook loved his bass but was it really this necessary that he wasn't allowed to even come near it? He had the feeling that Giwook loved the instrument more than him, his own boyfriend.

"Let me sleep, I'm tired." Giwook nodded even though Dongmyeong wouldn't be able to see it. "Okay, sleep well." Again, no good night kiss. Dongmyeongs facial expression dropped a bit. Is it really to much to ask for? A small peck? Obviously yes, it was. Giwook run his fingers through Dongmyeongs hair, knowing how much he loved physical affection. Seeing his beautiful lover asleep made Giwook smile. The vocalist always seemed so peaceful when he was asleep, he looks like nothing could bother him or destroy his perfect world. The youngest of the band loved this sight. He pressed a little kiss on the others forehead and went sleep as well.

After both woke up and Dongmyeong still looked like something was off Giwook decided to talk to Dongju, Dongmyeongs twin. Hopefully he would know what could help and why the older twin was acting so weird.

Whenever Dongmyeong woke up he would squeal around a bit and yawned cute little yawns. Giwook found it was adorable and it made his mornings always better. "Good morning Myeongie" he said softly and caressed his boyfriend cheeks. "I have to do something but I promise I'll be back in a little." A small nod by Dongmyeong.

Giwook left the room and called Dongju. "Hey, are you awake? I need to talk to you." The older nodded, ignoring the fact that the youngest wouldn't be able to see it and he managed to escape Geonhaks grasp without waking his boyfriend up. "What's wrong?" "It's about Dongmyeong, he's acting really weird lately. He goes to bed early, looks sad and I don't know how to help him. I miss his cheery personality and his cute actions." Giwook rambled. "And now you expect me to help you? He's your boyfriend after all." "Yeah but he is your twin so I thought you would maybe know what to do... I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." "You're not." He ignored his boyfriends' sounds of disagreeing right next to him. "He just needs a lot of love and affection, you know? He probably just misses you or he is upset about whatever. Talk to him, find out what bothers him. You got this." A smile appeared on Giwooks face. "Thank you so much Dongju!" "Yeah, no problem. But I need to leave now, guess who's getting impatient and wants all my attention." He snickered. "Okay okay, go cuddle your boyfriend. Oh and tell him I said hi." "No need to, hi back. And now leave my boyfriend alone." The deep voice of Geonhak spoke through the speaker the fact that he woke up just a bit ago made his voice even deeper. "'Kay, bye!" The younger laughed and hung up. After he ended the phone call he went back to his waiting boyfriend. He sat down right beside him, petting his hair like he did last night. "How are you?" the older boyfriend smiled at the caring words and answered something about how well he slept making Giwook smile a little bit brighter in response. "I love hearing this." He lay down next to Dongmyeong and cuddled himself into his side. "I love you a lot, you know?" "I know and I love you a lot too." The older replied hugging his lover tightly. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" Giwook asked quietly. Dongmyeong hesitated but nodded nonetheless. "I'm tired." "Of?" "I'm tired of being to only one putting effort into our relationship. I'm scared of losing you." Even though Dongmyeong spoke really fast Giwook was able to hear every word clearly, a benefit of being a rapper. He sat up and looked down at his embarrassed boyfriend. "I am so sorry I made you feel this way." He caressed the elders' cheek. "I know I'm probably the worst boyfriend ever and I know that you deserve so much better. I am just so overwhelmed I never was in a relationship like this, I never loved someone as much as I love you. I never expired this feeling... I just don't know how to act. I want to show you how much I love you, how much I adore and admire you. I want to show you how precious you are. But I don't know how. You deserve the world. It's somehow my way of showing love to you... it may be subtle but it is there. Please, forgive me. I will try to be a better boyfriend for you. A boyfriend that can care for you the way you deserve. I just love you so much." The boy rambled just being stopped by the lips of his boyfriends on his owns. "Shsh it's okay Wookie. I love you too. I love you so much. And it's okay, I don't expect you to be experienced. I just... I sometimes feel like you mean so much more to me like I mean to you." Giwook looked down, a feeling of guilt taking over him. He cuddled himself on his boyfriends' chest letting the elder run his fingers through his hair and saying comforting words into his ear. He held him close, stroking the slightly taller boys back. "Don't worry too much over it my precious love" kissing the top of his head from time to time. "I'll teach you how a relationship works, will you let me?" he asked, receiving a small nod in response. Being cuddled together like this is exactly what both of them love, feeling the care for each other. Sharing soft kisses from time to time, whispering sweet phrases into the others ear and most importantly: showing his most precious person how much he's in love with him.

"You made me tired but you woke me up in the same moment" made the younger a blushing mess much to Dongmyeongs joy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know them, check them out they are really talented and underrated!  
> Btw as you maybe noticed I'm always using the reals names not the stage names (Giwook - CyA; Dongju - Xion; Geonhak - Leedo)


End file.
